Program Director, Dr. Robert Tukey, will head of the Administrative Core and will ensure that the individual research projects and cores meet the goals outlined by NIEHS and operate in a highly integrated fashion. The overall objective of this core is to foster effective science-to-science-communication internally within the UC San Diego SRP Center, and to disseminate these findings in a way that will be useful to government agencies and our collaborative partners. Through technology transfer and data dissemination, this process will ensure that the sharing of our research efforts will have the greatest impact on society. With assistance from Dr. Michael Karin, the Deputy/Scientific Director, Michelle Feiock, the Program Manager, and Autumn Bonner, the Program Assistant, the director will lead the core in achieving its three main aims: 1) To plan and coordinate research activities: The staff of the administrative core will work together to provide the necessary services to meet the needs of the research faculty and to assure that their projects operate in a smooth and efficient fashion. The administrative core will also work with the individual Project Leaders, Research Translation Core, and the UCSD Technology Transfer office to examine the commercial applicability of and facilitate the translation of applicable technologies developed during the funding period. 2) To integrate cross-disciplinary research through communication: The core will serve as a central point of contact for the organization of all program meetings including Internal and External Advisory Committees, on-campus and off campus Community Engagement and Research Translation meetings, and other working group meetings such as graduate student seminars. To specifically foster collaboration. Program Assistant, Autumn Bonner, will continue to organize monthly program seminars and to coordinate all of the administrative activities of the SRP. Working in collaboration with Michelle Feiock, Autumn will ensure that effective and timely communications are occurring with government agencies and research partners. 3) Oversee the financial and resource management of the program: Michelle Feiock, Program Manager, will direct all financial aspects of the program. Through consistent communication, she will ensure each Project/Core is up to date regarding their financial status, thus enabling them to effectively achieve their research aims. In coordination with University staff, she will also provide NIEHS with all required documents, including yearly progress reports and the non-competitive competitive renewals.